Eim Mukinas
Eim Mukinas is a character in the muk meme. He is the protagonist in the Swords and Daggers universe, being the rival of Crashler. Story Eim's story begins in 2012 as a regular player. When playing a game he encounters an interesting individual with a space helmet. Later on, it's revealed that the mysterious man speaks Eim's native language. Eim couldn't leave him alone and was friends with him up to this day. In 2013-2014 Eim joined UIKE and fell in love with it. Everyone shortly moved to AC which was pretty much the same thing. Eim won the first soldier of the year award. Eim can't shut up about it up to this day. Eim was autistic on a rather high level and that made him one of the most hated figures in the community. In the later years, a new group appeared. Eim was still slightly autistic and he didn't reach success because of his childish and unstrategical thinking. As the group rised from the dead, Eim grew out of his autistic stage and he got accepted as a part of the community (kind of). After becoming a lieutenant he was demoted because of heavy use of mukinas memes. Is a part of the Nutistani revolution against the ban of nut. Makes lots of memes and is one of the founders of it. Personality Former autist. Kind of a chill guy. Always memes everything and does it as quick as possible. Hella gay. Releationships Friends * AljonBeestmuk - you are like a brother to me * Bezerkinas - you are also like a brother to me, no incest * Aurimukinas - accepted Eim in his autistic phase * DashingLegoMukinas - pretty epic * Kertus Mukusnutus - great guy, gives hope to Nutistan, amazing memer * Roz Mukinas - yo that's quite epic stop being edgy * Dandamuk - jew scam man lol ok stovon time * Zyonix - a nice friend with a gay backstory Neutral * Crash Muk - can be a good guy at times Lover * Peri - a cute ass mofo bastard Other * AuriTheEim - counterpart Quotes His quotes are either in English, Russian or Lithuanian. He doesn't really know any other languages. "He's so narcissistic he can't even handle being called foreign." -Eim Mukinas talking about Crash Muk "Tu monėj nepeziėk nesamuoniu." -Eim Mukinas when Emer tries talking in Lithuanian "<3, rawr, :3." - When Eim Mukinas thinks something is 'Cute' or 'Kawaii' "Auri stop cheating" -Eim in the First Battle of Nutistan "Бананы дома." -Eim learning Russian "In conclusion, I hate poles." -Eim speaking about polish people Eim's Warning System On the 1st of March, 2018 Eim Mukinas has finally become an officer. This makes him able to recommend promotions and demotions to high ranks. Therefore, Eim has made his own warning system. * Cease - 1st warning * Disgraceful - 2nd warning * DISCIPLINE. - 3rd warning * Thotfully disgusting - report behavior to Auri Gallery Eim 1 leg.PNG|Trap Eim Mukinas with one leg. eim mukinas pic2.PNG|Eim Mukinas drinking tea in the palace of Yakaterinburg. wholesome meme2.png|Eim Mukinas loving every single one of you ♥ delet dissss ok.PNG|Eim Mukinas pointing a musket at the camera with one hand outta here.PNG|Serious Eim Mukinas at a restaurant with Crash Muk aljon mukinas.PNG|Trap Eim Mukinas bowing down to the legendary Aljon Mukinas (fusion of Aurimukinas and AljonBeestmuk) what pic.png|Eim Mukinas and Kertus Mukusnutus planning to take a picture together eim mukinas palace.PNG|Eim Mukinas at the palace of Yakaterinburg eim mukinas in the hood.PNG|Eim Mukinas in the hood 2 musket eim.PNG|Eim Mukinas with 2 muskets on his back eim staring.png|Eim Mukinas staring off into the distance after a long journey of being a seargant Category:Characters Category:Russia Category:Swords & Daggers